


My two dads

by the_winter_captain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, Steve and Bucky are married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and gave me feels, and have an adorable little girl, it said for 2 dads, lets pretend infinity war didn't happen, so of course it was adorable, this was inspired by a fathers day card I saw at meijer, who I imagine looks like mckenna grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_captain/pseuds/the_winter_captain
Summary: It's 2018, Steve and Bucky are happily married and have a little girl. Plus, it's father's day.





	My two dads

**Author's Note:**

> So this, as you can probably tell by the tags, was inspired by a card I saw at Meijer. It was so adorable! Hope you enjoy!

Steve opened his eyes, warm sunlight seeping in through the window of his and Bucky's room. 

"Morning doll." He heard behind him. He turned his head, meeting his husband's soft grey eyes. 

"Mornin' Bucky." He smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

"Next time." Bucky whispered, pulling back with a smile. 

"Come in!" 

The door opened, Sarah's little blonde head poking in. Steve sat up, patting the bed between him and Bucky. The little girl raced in, jumping on the bed before giving Steve a tight hug then doing the same to Bucky. 

"Happy father's day." She beamed at them. They both smiled, wrapping their arms around her.

"Thank you sweetheart." Bucky kissed her bedhead, causing her to giggle. She managed to pull out of his grip before jumping back off the bed. They heard noise coming from her room and she was back with them in a matter of seconds. In her hands were several thing. from tiny items to multiple pieces of paper. 

The first thing she thrust into their hands was a card. It was one that someone would find in a grocery store, with nice art and tons of glitter, and an inspirational message of some sort. What got them misty eyed was what was written inside in Sarah's messy handwriting.

"Thank you for being the best Daddy and Papa in the whole world, I love you so so so much, to the moon and back!" Under that was a drawing of stick figures, one that said "Papa", the other "Daddy" and the last one "Sarah."

Bucky sniffled, pulling their daughter closer.

"Thank you sweetheart, we love you too." Steve nodded in agreement, happy tears in his eyes. She then handed them a piece of paper, covered in colors. It wasn't stick figures that time around, rather a family "portrait", again of the three of them, each holding Sarah's hand.

"It's beautiful sweetie." Steve praised. She gave them several more little gifts, which they accepted with joy.

"You guys are the best and I love you this much!" She stretched her little arms as far as they would go, causing both of them to laugh.

"We love you too Sarah." They said in unison. A lifetime ago they would have never imagined this. Them being together, much less them having a daughter or being a family. A lifetime ago everything was different. 

Now they were in the future and everything was right. 

"Alright, let's go get something to eat." Sarah stood up, running down the stairs. 

"What's wrong doll?" Bucky asked, concern laced in his voice. 

"Nothin', just happy. And thinking." Steve wiped his eyes, a wide smile still present on his face. 

"About?" 

"Just how back then we wouldn't have been able to have this. Be together, have Sarah." 

Bucky laced their fingers together, bringing their joined hand to his lips. 

"Times have changed Stevie, for the better. You're healthy, I'm not the soldier anymore. And I told you we'd make it to the future." He said, kissing his hand. 

"Yeah, you did, jerk." 

"Punk." 

"Daddy, Papa, I'm waiting!" Sarah's voice came from downstairs. 

"Coming!" 

The future was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it! If you celebrate father's day go give him a hug, or call him or whatever it is that you guys do to celebrate! Hope you enjoyed!  
> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://the-chiseled-dorito-of-justice.tumblr.com)


End file.
